The rapid growth of the number of subscribers in the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) has increased the need for increased voice capacity. To meet this need mobile network operators and telecommunication equipment manufacturers have agreed to open a new study item in the 3GPP standardization. This new study item has been named Multi Users Reusing One Slot (MUROS) and is described in GP-072027, “WID on MUROS”. The basic idea is to allow two users to share the same carrier frequency and the same time slot, both in the downlink and in the uplink. There are several possible technical realizations of MUROS.
However, there is still a demand for a more efficient method and a system that enables MUROS in GSM networks.